Beneath the Well
Beneath the Well is a small dungeon found within the Freezing Caves. It is the well that is located within Kakariko Village and contains the important Mask of Truth, and lesser items such as a Gold Dust, 5 Sheikah Throwing Daggers, and the Sheikah Garb set. The well found on the surface of Kakariko Village is the same as the one found in the Freezing Caves, but Beneath the Well can only be accessed from the Freezing Caves. Enemies include a Parutamu, Blue and White Stals, and 2 Gold Skulltulas. Access Beneath the Well is accessed via the Freezing Caves, which is connected to the Link Between Worlds. Follow the path leading to the Shattered Lands gate and turn left to get to the Freezing Caves. Upon entry, continue through and turn right. Beneath the Well is on the right, illuminated by a shaft of light. Category:Locations Rooms There are a total of 4 rooms to be searched in this mini-dungeon: The Northwest Ladder Room, the Northern Collapsed Room, the Southern Tower, and the Western Cave. Northwest Ladder Room This is the starting room that the player will land in from the Freezing Caves. It features a ladder with the way back out and a gate that is initially closed off until the lever on the other side is activated. A path will lead through some narrow walkways and eventually end up in the Northern Collapsed Room. Northern Collapsed Room This room is primarily a collapsed room full of rubble and a few enemies. In this room, you can find a Gold Dust lying around near the center of the room. To the west is the exit to the way forward. This path leads to a split in the road. Taking a left will lead to the Southern Tower, while taking a right will lead to the Western Cave. Southern Tower This room is a circular room similar to a Lighthouse's beacon. In this room there is a Gold Skulltula, and a large Hero's Chest. This chest contains the Ashland Hero's Tunic, Hero's Gauntlets, Hero's Boots, and the Kokiri Circlet. A doorway in the southeastern part of the corridor leads to the top of the brazier that holds the Mask of Truth. Reaching the brazier will activate the coffin next to the Hero's Chest. Within the coffin is a Parutamu wielding an Armos Mace and an Armos Shield. The only way out is the entrance of the room. Western Cave This room is a large, open cave containing a large pile of bones, Gold Skulltula and a Burial Urn to the right of a flight of stairs. The urn contains 5 Sheikah Throwing Daggers, and the Sheikah Garb set. Next to the doorway at the top of the stairs is a lever that opens the gate back to the Northwest Ladder Room. Lore Beneath the Well is the resting place of several cursed remains who used to serve Ganon (see Great Fairy's Plea), but now protect the Mask of Truth. The Sheikah placed the Mask of Truth Beneath the Well and charmed Stals and Parutamu to protect it from evil hands. Background and Inspiration Beneath the Well was added with Kinolangdanzel, the Link Between Worlds, and the Freezing Caves in version 3.0 of Relics of Hyrule. It takes its name from a [https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Beneath_the_Well location in Majora's Mask]'' and draws inspiration from a [https://zelda.gamepedia.com/Bottom_of_the_Well location in ''Ocarina of Time]. The collection of bones in the Western Cave reference Dead Hand, a mini-boss found in the Bottom of the Well. JKalenad has plans to expand the area Beneath the Well and add a stronger Sheikah presence. In version 6.7, enemies Beneath the Well may be replaced with Guardian Scouts, and the Mask of Truth may be moved further into the dungeon. See Also Mask of Truth Freezing Caves Category:Majora's Mask (Game) Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon Category:Ocarina of Time (Game)